


Part Of Being Human

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Best Anime Parents Touko and Shigeru, Fantasy, Gen, Knight!Taki, Mage!Tanuma, Prince!Natsume, The Fairytale AU that no one asked for, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: The one where Madara steals Princess Reiko away from the other humans and realizes- far too late, really- that she's dead and he took her grandson instead.....oops.Alternatively:Prince Natsume and his youkai fanclub live in an abandoned castle, the Fujiwaras are and always will be the best anime parents, Tanuma and Taki go on a short adventure that ends too soon (and they're okay with that, really), and Shibata wants to apologize to his childhood victim. How? By slaying a not-entirely-metaphorical dragon, of course!





	1. Second-hand Flying

Takashi isn't entirely sure how he got into this situation. One minute he was with his two best friends (and personal knights, per their own requests) in the clearing behind the Fujiwara household. 

The next minute he was holding on for dear life atop a white, furry back that was several dozen times bigger than himself. 

Naturally, Nishimura and Kitamoto didn't notice- they thought it was just a freakishly strong burst of wind, and tried in vain to grasp Takashi's ankles before he left the ground. 

And now he was being carried off faster than he could blink, and as smooth as the ride was, the wind in his face kept him from even opening his mouth. 

It was pretty warm, though.


	2. A certain story about knighthood

Satoru and Atsushi were, once upon a time, just ordinary village boys with no real aspirations- just staying together was enough. 

And then Touko found the poor ragged orphan who went by the name Takashi. 

The three of them were best friends, and when Satoru and Atsushi learned their friend was actually a dethroned prince of a ruined kingdom, somehow, that just brought them closer. 

And then their ambitions started taking shape. 

They learned swordsmanship from Shigeru, a retired member of the royal guard, and archery from Shuuichi, the local priest. They were determined to become the very best knights Takashi could possibly have at his side, whether he wanted them or not. 


	3. Going On a Trip (Without Our Favorite Rocket Ship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Little Einsteins reference.

* * *

Atsushi and Satoru entered the house in a rush, completely startling Touko from where she was preparing lunch in the kitchen. She set her knife flat on the cutting board and raised a hand to her cheek. 

"Ara? Nishimura-kun, Kitamoto-kun? What's wrong? Where's Takashi-kun?" 

"That's just it, Fujiwara-san-" Atsushi began.

"He's gone! This  _huge_ burst of wind came and plucked him right up!" Satoru finished, cutting off his calmer friend. 

"Oh my-" 

"But don't worry!" Atsushi said reassuringly. "We're gonna find him and bring him back safe and sound!" 

Here, she frowned. 

"Oh, thank you- but be sure to keep yourselves safe, as well." 

"Of course!" Satoru answered with a grin as he dragged Atsushi with him out the front door. 


End file.
